


The Poem I Dreamed of Writing

by Shi_Toyu



Series: Evil Tony Fics [14]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, BAMF Tony Stark, Betrayal, Dysfunctional Family, Evil Tony Stark, Family, Family Secrets, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Secret Identity, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 04:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14489145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Toyu/pseuds/Shi_Toyu
Summary: WARNING: INFINITY WAR SPOILERS WITHINPeter just looked stunned and afraid. He shouldn’t. Tony wouldn’t let anything happen to him.





	The Poem I Dreamed of Writing

“You are the poem

I dreamed of writing,

The masterpiece

I longed to paint.

You are the shining star

I reached for

In my ever-hopeful quest

for life fulfilled.

You are my child.

Now with all things

I am blessed.”

-Oksana Rus 

 

“Antoni,” Thanos greeted warmly, once the partial team of Guardians had been dealt with and Peter and Strange were restrained, “this is unexpected.”

Tony’s Bleeding Edge armor retracted from around him as he bounced over to join the Titan.

“I was given an opportunity and couldn’t resist taking it,” he confessed. “It’s been a long time.”

Thanos’ smile was fond as he laid the hand wearing the Infinity Gauntlet upon Tony’s head to ruffle his hair. Tony could see the edges of sadness and pain in it, though, and frowned.

“What’s wrong?”

Thanos sighed, turning his head away to look over their captives. Strange was watching their exchange with rage lining his every feature, clearly feeling the sting of Tony’s betrayal and realizing the trap he’d fallen into by letting Tony lure him here with honeyed words. Peter just looked stunned and afraid. He shouldn’t. Tony wouldn’t let anything happen to him. Peter was too good to let slip through their fingers.

“The Soul Stone came at a hefty price,” Thanos intoned, voice heavy if not regretful. He would feel no regret, Tony knew, not for what had to be done. “The soul of a loved one had to be sacrificed for its acquisition.”

Tony felt a clenching in his chest.

“Gamora…”

Thanos nodded, using the hand still upon Tony’s head to draw him in and tuck him against his side. It was not often his father sought comfort, and Tony gripped his armor to hold on.

“I had so wished for you to meet her,” Thanos continued wistfully. “She could have been your equal in carrying on my name, if she had just been able to let go of her foolish sentiments.”

Tony frowned and let his head lay against his father’s side. He didn’t understand how his sister could betray him, betray _them_. Thanos had been a far better father than Tony’s biological one had ever been. Even beyond fathers, Tony knew the beings across the universe to be cruel. Thanos was the only one he knew would never hurt him or leave him behind. He felt more than heard as Thanos gave another sigh and squeezed him firmly one more time before letting go.

“Now, why do you hide yourself so before my eyes, my son? Let me have a look at you, see how you have grown.”

Tony grinned at the pride in his voice. He danced backwards a few steps and allowed the nanites to wash over him, removing the disguise he wore to blend it among the humans of Midgard. It wasn’t a terribly dramatic change, but it left him looking younger and less worn, with skin that glowed with golden energy just beneath the surface.

“M-Mr. Stark?” Peter questioned from his place in the dirt, mask removed and eyes wide. “What’s going on?”

His voice trembled and Tony couldn’t resist the urge to comfort him, as Thanos had comforted him after the genocide of his people. It took only a few short strides to cross to Peter’s side and crouch down beside him, reaching a hand out to squeeze his shoulder.

“It’s alright, Peter. Everything’s going to be just fine, I promise.”

“Why are you glowing?”

Tony lifted his chin with pride, unashamed of what he truly was. It had been so long since he’d been able to reveal it to anyone, after all. It felt good to be once more in his own skin.

“I’m a Gigalyte,” he informed the youth. “The last of them. I glow because of the energy contained within my body.”

“You mean you’re not human?”

Tony smiled at him fondly.

“No, I’m not. I only ever pretended to be.”

His father chuckled behind them and Tony could hear the heaviness of his footfalls as he approached.

“Who is this, then?” he asked, peering down at Peter. “What mortal has captured the heart of my son?”

Peter seemed unable to answer, staring up at Thanos like he half expected the Titan to pick him up and eat him. That was alright. He would learn.

“This is Peter,” Tony introduced instead. “He is _my_ son.”

Delighted surprise lit up Thanos’ expression, and Tony was glad to see the last of the sorrow and pain chased away. It would be back, but for now, at least, it was set aside.

“A grandchild,” Thanos breathed, pleasure infusing his tone. “My first!”

Tony grinned up at him.

“A treasure to match those of the gems you will soon possess.”

Thanos’ gaze flickered to Strange, the final stone left out of their grasp. Vision, after all, was keeping the mind stone safely where they could find it on Midgard. Its retrieval would be a simple thing. When his gaze was back upon them, it shone with warmth.

“Such true words, Antoni,” he praised. “After all, family is everything.”

**Author's Note:**

> For those wondering, my headcanon here is that Thanos did indeed kill all of the Gigalytes except for Tony. Much like the dwarves, their technology was too advanced for him to allow to turn against him. He took Tony to have that technology under his control instead. More information about Gigalytes can be found in my fic 'Nothing is Nothing' as well as the series 'Of Mischief and Metal'.


End file.
